


A Sword's Eye View

by sunsetsearcher



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bad Puns, CRACKSMUT, Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, HOW IS MAGIC SWORDS NOT A TAG ALREADY, M/M, Magic Swords, Swords, bad sword puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsearcher/pseuds/sunsetsearcher
Summary: Law wouldn't trade Kikoku for another sword. She was his.  There were limits to his patience though.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 19
Kudos: 91





	A Sword's Eye View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mio_Mio07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio_Mio07/gifts).



Law always knew that Kikoku was a cursed sword. He never really minded that fact. She belonged to him until his hands could no longer clutch her tsuka. Their relationship started carefully. Law got a few feelings from her but she mostly ignored him. As they grew together, they ' _spoke_ ' in concepts or pictures. Eventually after years, it grew into a full mental conversation. Their relationship never felt cursed to Law's mind. She never purposefully hurt him. Thankfully she was a quiet sword.  
  
With one annoying exception.  
  
Law growled as he pushed Luffy against the wall of their new Captains' room. He kicked their pants out of the way. Luffy stuck his ass out and spread his legs wide for his partner, the lube and semen from the prior round dripping out from their earlier impatient round in the aquarium. Law returned his cock deep inside of the rubber captain. Luffy let out a loud moan of his name as Law started to pound away again.   
  
_He sounds so wonderful when you sheath your sword inside his scabbard. No wonder you shove it in there all the time. Faster!_  
  
Law tried very hard to ignore the commentary. His hands clutching tightly to Luffy's hips, marking his lover up temporarily. Sweat started to form on their skin and made Law's grip even tighter as to not lose this tempo. Every little reaction by Luffy drove the doctor crazy, the rhythm easy to get lost in after all. The younger's shaking forearms held him up from the wall.  
  
 _You have a very large and broad sword and he still manages to take it all. He's designed for you. I love my scabbard too._ _Harder Law!_  
  
Annoyed with Kikoku's back seat fucking, Law began to move even harder and faster. Luffy sobbed out in response when Law only got rougher with his body. His legs shook and Law used so much power that his toes no longer reached the floor . The doctor practically rag dolled his partner at this point. Not that Luffy cared, loving every bit of what Law did to him. Tears dripped down his cheeks. "LAWWWW!"  
  
 _Though I suppose that regardless of the sword type, it's always the thrusts that matter._  
  
Law swore to force Luffy to orgasm like he's never orgasmed before and then he would take Kikoku and Shambles her as far away from this room as possible!

_His whetstone must feel wonderful. He's always so eager! Let me watch, Law!_   
  
**Far, far away!**


End file.
